fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
River Residence
Roleplay 'Zach Rivers: '"Tasha, Olivia! I'm home! " Zach called as he walked in the door. He'd been working all day and was ready for some nice dinner. {{LukeCampbellWB|text = He sighed. Finding a home was hard. He knocked on the door of a house. One more try, then he'd go meet Tara} 'Olivia Rivers: '"I'll get it! " Olivia called from her room. She raced downstairs and opened the door. "Um..Hi! How can I help you?" Olivia asked. It wasn't someone she recognized so she doesn't know what else to do. {{LukeCampbellWB|text = "Umm Hi" he said "I'm looking for a home. Even if it's just temporary."} {{RPPage|Text = Currently Zach , Tasha and Olivia River live here} {{TashaWB|text = She dried off her hands and went to the door. “Hello! I was told I was needed. What’s up?”} {{LukeCampbellWB|text = Luke told the woman what she had told the girl. "So I just need somewhere to stay. My parents..." He shook his head} {{RPPage|Text = Currently Zach , Tasha and Olivia River live here} {{LukeCampbellWB|text = "Oh no no no no" he said "You won't be able to contact them." He looked up at the night sky. It was so dark. There was no way he would be able to find Tara. "Could I stay for one night?"} {{TashaWB|text = She sighed, “Look at this from my point of view. A complete stranger come to my house asking to stay the night. He says I can’t contact his parents and that he needs somewhere to stay. Do you know how... uncomfortable that sounds?”} {{LukeCampbellWB|text = He nodded. What was he thinking? These people weren't going to take him in. They weren't any different from the other people he had asked.} {{TashaWB|text = “I’m sorry bud, but it’s for the safety of my family.”} {{OliviaRiversWB|| text = "But mom, it's only for one night!" Olivia said.} {{LukeCampbellWB|text = "No its all right" Luke said "I'll just ask someone else" and be rejected again he thought} {{OliviaRiversWB| text= "Moooommmmm!!! It's only for a night!!! Please?" Olivia gave Tasha her best puppy dog eyes.} {{TashaWB|text = She sighed, "Sorry Liv, but safety comes first."} {{OliviaRiversWB| text = Liv looked down at the floor. "But he looks so sad and lonely! Can't he it least stay for dinner? He looks hungry." Olivia looked up at her with hope in her eyes.} {{TashaWB|text = "He can stay for dinner, but no longer than that," She finally gave in.} {{OliviaRiversWB| text = "Yay!!!" Olivia hugged her. " you're the best, mom! "} {{TashaWB|text = She hugged her back and then pulled away. "Come on, we have to go get dinner ready,"} {{LukeCampbellWB|text = Luke looked between the girls. Well this was unexpected} {{OliviaRiversWB| text = "Come on! I'm Olivia by the way. I can't wait till you get my mom's cooking! It's the best! Like, I could eat it does days! It's so good! And that last meal she made? It was awesome! And then there was the one she made the other day.." Olivia started ranting on how good her mom's cooking was.} {{LukeCampbellWB|text = Luke pretended to listen to the girl while he examined the house. "You have a lovely house" he told her.} {{OliviaRiversWB| text = "Thanks! In my opinion, it's a little to fancy."} Category:RP Homes Category:Roleplay Location